Tomorrow
by Miss Lyric
Summary: songfic Ginny desconfiança que Draco nunca teria coragem de largar tudo para ficar com ela. Será que ele poderá convencê-la do contrário? (inspirada na música Tomorrow, do Silverchair)


****

Título: Tomorrow

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: 

****

Sinopse: Uma sonfic curtinha, inspirada na música Tomorrow do Silvechair (viva o meu amado Johnsie!). Gina desabafa sobre sua desconfiança de que Draco não seria capaz de largar tudo por ela. Será que ela poderá acreditar que dinheiro já não é o mais importante pra ele?

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J. K. Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão ) Yeahhhhh!

Tomorrow

__

It's twelve o'clock, and it's a wonderful day

É meio-dia e está um dia maravilhoso

Não havia qualquer nuvem no céu naquele momento. Nenhuma nuvem para esconder o sol radiante ou para impedir que duas pessoas – e ninguém mais – desfrutassem de instantes fabulosos, na margem do lago. Duas pessoas que, tendo conseguido faltar ao último passeio à Hogsmead naquele ano, aproveitavam a rara oportunidade de ficarem juntos, sem precisarem se esconder.

Envolvida nos braços dele, ela pensava em como podia amá-lo mesmo conhecendo a fundo todos os seus defeitos e detestando cada falhas em seu caráter. Como desejava que ele fosse uma pessoa simples, humilde, apesar de toda a fortuna! Uma pessoa que fosse capaz de deixar tudo para trás, por causa dela. Uma pessoa desapegada do dinheiro e que não valorizasse tanto a parte material da vida.

Mas ele não era.

Ele não era desapegado do dinheiro e também era pouco provável que arriscasse a deixar tudo para trás, por ela. Por Ginny. Por uma Weasley pobretona.

__

I know you hate me, but I'll ask anyway

Eu sei que você me odeia, mas eu vou perguntar mesmo assim_  
Won't you come with me, to a place in a little town?_

Você não virá comigo, para um lugar numa cidade pequena?_  
The only way to get there's to go straight down_

O único jeito de chegar lá é ir direto para baixo_  
There's no bathroom, and there is no sink_

Não tem banheiro e não tem pia_  
The water out of the tap is very hard to drink_

A água fora da torneira é muito difícil de beber_  
Very hard to drink_

Muito difícil de beber

-Draco? –ela chamou e ele baixou os olhos para ouvi-la. –O que você faria por mim?

-Como assim, Gina?

-O que você faria por mim? Contaria de nós para os seus amigos? Brigaria com seu pai? Brigaria com os outros comensais? Lutaria do lado de Dumbledore? Largaria os estudos? Desistiria da sua fortuna? –ela tomou fôlego, antes de continuar: -O que eu quero saber, Draco, é se você fugiria comigo. Hoje. Agora. Para qualquer lugar.

Ele olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Haviam se soltado do abraço, mas os corpos ainda estavam bem próximos. Pouco a pouco, a expressão desconfiada dele foi suavizando e ele começou a rir. Rir bem forte, como era raro que fizesse.

-Essa foi boa, Gina. Muito boa, Excelente! –ele deu mais umas risadas, sem perceber a expressão furiosa que ela assumia. –Fugir com você, é? Muito boa. Para onde? Para o País dos Cogumelos Falantes? Não, não, espera! Para o Vale das Águas-Vivas Cor-de-rosa? Não, não, melhor: para o Brasil? –e ele riu bem alto.

-Você é um idiota, Draco! Eu 'tava falando sério! Foge comigo, se você gosta mesmo de mim. Foge comigo para qualquer lugar, para viver como uma pessoa pobre. E gostando de viver assim, porque eu estaria lá com você e você ia achar isso suficiente! Foge comigo para estar só comigo e ser só você. Para sermos só nós –ela olhou bem no olho dele. –Foge comigo. Foge comigo agora.

Ele ficou sem palavras. Ficou olhando para ela, atônico, como se não acreditasse no que ela estava dizendo. Ele balançou a cabeça como se estivesse se convencendo de que ela estava completamente louca.

-Você nunca fugiria comigo... e, mesmo que fugisse, não esperaria até o dia seguinte para ir embora. Eu te conheço, Draco.

__

You, wait 'til tomorrow

Você, espere até amanhã_  
You, wait 'til tomorrow_

Você, espere até amanhã

-Você não conseguiria viver sem seu dinheiro sujo e sem essa sua vidinha estúpida. A gente é tão diferente... por que eu gosto de você? Eu não faço idéia.

-Dinheiro não é tudo pra mim, Gina. Você 'tá fazendo uma idéia errada sobre a minha pessoa...

-Ah, ESSA SIM é boa! Você é igual a seu pai, Draco: vive para aproveitar sua fortuna ou faturar ainda mais!

-Não é verdade! Eu não sou como meu pai. Eu posso ser ruim, mas ele sempre será péssimo. Eu falhei em ser ele, Gina. Você me fez falhar. Eu devia ser ainda pior que meu pai, mas você fez com que o processo fosse interrompido.

-Eu sei que você tem mudado bastante, Draco. Mas existem coisas que simplesmente são imutáveis... a culpa não é sua de ter tido a criação que teve. A culpa não é sua de ter sido sempre criado como um rei. Um reizinho, para ser mimado e venerado no círculo social em que você vive.

-Eu poderia muito bem viver sem ser venerado! Acredite, ser tratado como um rei não está no topo da minha lista de importâncias –ele olhou para Gina, que mirava o horizonte ao longe. Ele examinou ela inteira: os cabelos vermelhos queimando, a pele sardenta e bem clara, os traços delicados do rosto. –Ser tratado como um rei não está no topo da minha lista de importâncias, Gina. Você está.

-Estou? Só se for para, então, EU venerá-lo. É isso, Draco?

-Desde que fosse recíproco, por que não?

-Ah, Draco, você não entende...

__

You say that money, isn't everything

Você diz que dinheiro não é tudo_  
But I'd like to see you live without it_

Mas eu queria ver você vivendo sem ele_  
You think you can keep on going living like a king_

Você acha que pode viver como um rei_  
Oohh babe, but I strongly doubt it_

Uh querido, mas eu duvido muito disso

-Então, me explica! –ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros e com a voz um pouco dramática.

-Se for pra ficar comigo, Draco, para ficar comigo de verdade, você não vai poder viver como um rei. Eu quero um namorado, um amigo, um companheiro, um amante e não um soberano!

__

Very hard to drink

Muito difícil de beber

-Vai ser difícil me mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo, Gina –ele olhou para ela pelo canto do olho e ela pareceu desapontada. –Mas eu ia gostar mesmo se você tentasse. Eu quero que você tente, Gina, quero que você tente me fazer esperar até o dia seguinte e o outro e o outro e o outro e para sempre.

__

You gonna wait 'til, fat boy,

Você vai esperar, garoto mimado  
Fat boy, wait until tomorrow

Garoto mimado, espere até amanhã

Ela olhou bem nós olhos deles. Havia algo muito desesperado neles, mas também sincero. Decidiu, então, fazer o que ele estava pedindo.

-Certo, Draco. Se depender de mim, você não vai esperar nem um dia para ir embora. E sabe por quê? Porque você nunca irá.

Deu um longo suspiro e deitou a cabeça no peito dele. Sabendo da possibilidade de conseguir mudá-lo, acreditou com força em que tudo ficaria bem.

Tudo ficaria bem.

__

You, wait till tomorrow

Você, espera até amanhã

__

You, wait till tomorrow

Você, espere até amanhã

****

N/A: Oiiiiiiiiiiii! Hauahuaah, bom... essa foi a segunda songfic que eu escrevi na vida e é também D/G! E dessa vez com uma música do Silverchair, a número 2 na minha lista de bandas preferidas, ahauahuah! Ficou curtinha, mas espero que tenham gostado, eu achei meio tosca, mas eu gosto de coisas toscas )

Até a próxima!


End file.
